300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
5th Anniversary Celebration (2017.11.17)
Event Time Start: '''17 November 2017 '''End: '''26 November 2017 (Extended to 3 December 2017) (Extended to 5 December 2017) Lottery Draw (Gacha) 1.You can enter the lottery interface through the '''5th Anniversary Logo ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. 2.At the lottery interface, you can use 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket ( ) to draw the lottery. 3.You can get 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket from 5th Anniversary Great Celebration Package or 5th Anniversary Carnival Gift, both are available in Item Mall. 4.Clicking on 1 Draw Button ( ) will consume 1 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket to draw the lottery once 5.Clicking on 5 Draws Button ( ) will consume 5 5th Anniversary Celebration Tickets to draw the lottery 5 times. 6.Each draw has a chance to get a random item on the lottery interface, the information of all available items (image/name/chance to obtain (%)) on the lottery interface is in a clockwise manner as follows: * (Skin Card - Kyusai Maihime Madoka) x 1 (0.58%) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 3 (22.2%) * (Level 3 Magic Penetration Gem) x 1 (6.56%) * (Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 (6.56%) * (Code Monkey Kids Glasses) x 1 (3.85%) * (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 (1.59%) * (Random Hero Emoji Package) x 1 (14.16%) * (Skin Card - Mori Ranmaru) x 1 (0.35%) * (5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket) x 1 (1.01%) * (Random Artifact Package) x 1 (0.22%) * (God Finger) x 1 (0.45%) * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) x 1 (7.70%) * (Level 3 Ability Power Gem) x 1 (6.56%) * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) x 1 (2.93%) * (Jump Employee T-shirt) x 1 (1.59%) * (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 (0.13%) * (X Fragment) x 1 (22.2%) * (Skin Card - Date Masamune) x 1 (0.27%) * (5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket) x 1 (0.93%) * (Level 14 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 (0.15%) 5th Anniversary Celebration Activities Event Time: '''17 November 2017 ~ 26 November 2017 (Extended to 3 December 2017) (Extended to 5 December 2017) '''Task A (Daily Quest): '''During the event, have Player Level at least 20 or above and daily log in the game to obtain the following items: * (Code Monkey Kids Glasses) x 1 '''Task B (Daily Quest): '''During the event, have Player Level at least 20 or above and daily receive 3 victories in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following items: * (5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket) x 1 '''Task C (Daily Quest): '''During the event, have Player Level at least 20 or above and daily use ward 10 times in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield to obtain the following items: * (Code Monkey Kids Glasses) x 1 '''Task D (Daily Quest): '''During the event, have Player Level at least 20 or above and daily give a '''Good Job ( ) to other players 5 times to obtain the following items: * (Code Monkey Kids Glasses) x 1 Task E (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket to draw lottery 50 times to obtain the following items: * (Code Monkey Kids Glasses) x 2 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1 '''Task F (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket to draw lottery 100 times to obtain the following items: * (Code Monkey Kids Glasses) x 5 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 2 '''Task G (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket to draw lottery 300 times to obtain the following items: * (Code Monkey Kids Glasses)x 15 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 7 '''Task H (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket to draw lottery 500 times to obtain the following items: * (Code Monkey Kids Glasses) x 25 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 12 '''Task I (One-Time Quest): '''During the event, use 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket to draw lottery 1000 times to obtain the following items: * (Code Monkey Kids Glasses) x 50 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 25 '''Task J (Unlimited Time Quest): '''During the event, each time you use 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket to draw lottery and get 5th Anniversary Celebration Ticket, you will produce a critical effect (暴击效果'''). While with the duration of the critical effect, you gain the following bonus effect: *Randomly increase the number of rewards from lottery draw by 1 ~ 3 times. Exchange Reward This event has Code Monkey Kids Glasses and Jump Employee T-shirt as exclusive materials for exchanging rewards. The information of all available exchange rewards is as follows: * (Hero Card - Edward Elric) = x 28 * (Hero Card - Mutou Yuugi) = x 28 * (Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest) = x 3 * (Advanced Merit Pack) = x 2 | x 12 * (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) = x 12 * (Random Anniversary Party Skin Package) = x 4 | x 12 * (Lesser Dragon Summoning Amulet) = x 6 * (Greater Dragon Summoning Amulet) = x 1 * (Dragon Army Summoning Amulet) = x 4 * (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) = x 1 * (Special Strengthen Package) = x 2 | x 12 * (Level 10 Upgrade Fortune Card) = x 6 | x 12 * (Perfect Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) = x 12 | x 24 * (Tarrasque Skin (Eternal Battlefield)) = x 4 | x 20 * (Ethereal Cloak) = x 4 | x 20 * (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) = x 4 * (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) = x 12 * (Skin Card - Kan'u Unchou (Aisha)) = x 10 | x 18 * (Skin Card - Wedding Dress Kurumi) = x 6 * (Skin Card - Amatsukaze) = x 4 | x 8 Discount Shop During the event, a discount shop is a place where you can purchase various items both non-limited and limited by using diamonds. The shop resets every 24 hours at midnight with a selection of 8 items that have reduced price. The selection of items and reduced price are randomly generated. Once an item is purchased, the slot of that item is disabled as the item itself is sold out until the shop resets. Players can also manually reset the shop before midnight by clicking on the button at the upper right corner of the screen, but it will cost a certain value of diamonds for each reset. Duplicate Skin When you receive a duplicate of a skin you already had from the lottery, the game system will exchange the duplicate skin for Jump Employee T-shirt. The number of Jump Employee T-shirts you will receive is as follows: * (Skin Card - Mori Ranmaru) -> x 6 * (Skin Card - Date Masamune) -> x 6 * (Skin Card - Kyusai Maihime Madoka) -> x 4 ---- ----